The insertion and mounting of an image in a picture frame is generally complicated. Framed artwork and photographs are relatively expensive and require dexterity to mount the picture, artwork or image of any type. The frames themselves are usually made of wood, but some may be molded synthetic material. They are generally rectangular in shape and having a matte, a backing material and clips to secure a picture in the frame. The frame may have glass covering the image so the frame must be handled carefully.
To mount a picture, the clips are removed and the backing and matte taken out. The picture is then positioned on the backing and fitted into the frame with the matte. Occasionally, the matte may be omitted if the picture is the same size as the opening in the frame. The clips are then replaced, usually with a tack hammer, and the picture is ready for hanging, but not until after some considerable effort.
Attractive greeting cards are now very popular, some of which are worthy of displaying. Often photographs are turned into greeting cards the receiver might want to save and sometimes even display. However, they must then go out, purchase a frame and engage in the tedious task of mounting the photograph or artwork in a frame. It would be advantageous if a frame allowed for the image, photograph or artwork to be easily and quickly mounted with a minimum of fuss, and the frame could be received with the greeting card or even as part of it.
It is one object of the invention to provide a greeting card/picture frame that allows an inexperienced user to easily and quickly mount a picture or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame that has a mounting surface with a decorative border and an adhesive on the mounting surface to mount a picture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a frame that induces an integral structure that allows a picture to be easily displayed in the frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support integrally formed on the back of the frame that forms a hinged stand.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a perforation on the hinged stand so that the stand may be easily detached for mounting or hanging the frame with a picture on a wall with an included hanging push-pin stored within a hanging keyhole.